World of Warcraft: Dreams of Azeroth
by nesacura
Summary: This is a WoW story, where you create some of the story. Send me information on your Character "name,race,class,and level" , and your adventures and I will post it as a chapter in the story.
1. Drisnil

Disclaimer: I don't own the WoW games, they belong to the good people of Blizzard Entertainment. The only thing I own is my characters name Drisnil. Rhill belongs to my friend.

* * *

**Drisnil**

* * *

Name: Drisnil  
Race: Orc  
Class: Hunter.  
Level: 22

* * *

Pet: Bear  
Name: Saria  
Level: 21

* * *

Pet: White Lion  
Name: Eis  
Level: 19

* * *

Pet: Snake  
Name: Nagini  
Level: 21

* * *

Drisnil the Orc Hunter, is walking through Orgrimmar on his way to the bank to get some of his items out, while talking to his friend Rhill in the guild chat. "Hello, Rhill." Said Drisnil. "Hello, Dris," said Rhill. "Are you coming over today?" When Drisnil get to the bank he stops. "I'm gonna try to." He told Rhill. "I will let you know later." "Ok." Said Rhill. "I'm about to ding 70." Drisnil puts his items in the bank and takes his mining pick, fishing pole, flint, and timber out. "Grats," said Drisnil. "I'm going to go fish, so I can raise my level." Drisnil leaves the bank and heads northeast to the Valley of Strength, so he can fish. "Mel's level 50 now." Said Rhill. "Cool, tell her grats." Said Drisnil. "Where are you , Rhill?" asked Witherer, another friend in the guild. "Running through SFK, with my sis." Said Rhill. Drisnil calls out his White Lion, Eis, so, instead of going fishing, he enters Warsong Gulch Battlegrounds, so he can help.

After 30 minutes in Warsong Gulch, Drisnil leaves and talks to Rhill some more. "My team just won Warsong Gulch." Drisnil said. "Grats." Replied Rhill. "I'm almost at level 23." Said Drisnil. "Nice." Said Rhill. "Well, I gotta go. Mel wants on. I'll talk to you later." "Ok. Talk to you later." Said Drisnil. Rhill logs off, and Drisnil leaves the battle arena. Drisnil walks over to the pond, and equips his fishing pole, and starts to fish. After a little while, Drisnil's fishing level rose from 10 to 15, so he decided to quit.

Drisnil walks through The Drag, and all the way outside of Orgrimmar, and starts to battle boars, raptors, and scorpions, trying to level. When he is ¾ of the way to leveling he decides to stop playing for awhile, and logs off.

* * *

Please send me your adventures. and R&R 


	2. Satraz

**Satraz**

* * *

Name: Satraz  
Race: Troll  
Class: Warrior  
Level: 36

* * *

Satraz Was walking through the Cleft of Shadows, in Orgrimmar when he decided to go into Ragefire Chasm. Usually he runs people through, but this time he decided he would solo it. He walked up to the portal to the instance, and step inside. The town started to swirl, then it disappeared. When he stopped moving she was in a dungeon with lava on both sides of the walkway. He started to head down the walkway, when he came to a monster that looked like a worm, he stopped walking and the worm ran toward him. He pulls his sword and swings, the worm takes damage, but keeps attacking. After awhile of hitting the worm, it finally dies, and Satraz loots it, and recieves 3 linen cloth. He continues on through the dungeon, always encountering many demons, and monsters but defeating them, in a short amount of time.

Finally, He makes it to one of the bosses, Taragaman the Hungerer, and commences battle with him. After a little while, the battle ends and Satraz loots alot of good, items from him. Once he is finished, he continues on through the instance, to battle his way through to the second boss.

After a couple more minutes of battling, he makes it to the second boss, Oggleflint, and defeats him easily, so then he decides to head back out of RFC, so he turns around, after looting his items from him, and heads back to the begining of the instance, When he gets there he goes back through the portal, and back into The Cleft of Shadow, feeling proud of himself for soloing RFC.


	3. Luso

I made a few changes in this story. I know there isn't a Human Hunter, but ya know, I felt like there should be. So I made one.

* * *

**Luso**

* * *

Name: Luso  
Race: Human  
Class: Hunter  
Level: 70

* * *

Pet: Bloodfalcon  
Name: Pyro  
Level: 69

* * *

Luso, was walking through Ironforge, When he decided to go to a PvP area. He walks to the Arathi Basin Battle master, and requests to join, Arathi Basin 5. While he is waiting for the battle to start, he walks over to the stable master, and gets his pet, Pyro, the bloodfalcon, out of the stables. As he was walking back to the arena, the message saying that he could join the battle appeared, so he joined the battle for Arathi Basin. 

Once in the battleground, he had a few minutes before the battle started, so he went and was looking for a good exit point. When the battle started, Luso, headed for the lumbermill. He was heading up the hill, along with 2 other people, both were level 70. When the got there, there where two enemies up there waiting, the three of them, along with Luso's bloodfalcon, easily defeated them. By the time the lumbermill was taken, the Alliance already had 3 resources. They had the stables, the blacksmith, and now, the lumbermill. Luso and the other two character's , started heading for the mines.

The Alliance were winning Arathi basin and they only had 700 more points to go before they win. Luso, and the other two made it to the mines, and helped some more of the Alliance defeat the Horde that were protecting them. With the help of Pyro, the Alliance easily won the mines. Pretty soon the battle was over. The Alliance had all 2000 points while the Horde only had about 1300. Luso leaves the battleground, proud of himself for winning.

* * *

This is my friend Gantz Gun's made up character. 


	4. Jowolfen

**Jowolfen**

* * *

Name: Jowolfen  
Race: Blood Elf  
Class: Hunter  
Level: 11

* * *

Pet: Bloodtalon Taillasher  
Name: TRexaur  
Level: 11

* * *

Jowolfen was walking through the city of Orgrimmar, when she decided to go out and catch her first pet. She went out the gate of Orgrimmar, and into the Durotars lands. As she was walking she saw several beasts that she could claim as a pet, like a boar and a scorpion. But none of these seemed right. She kept battling the boars hoping she would find something she liked, but with no luck. She was about to give up and tame a boar, when she saw, walking across the road in front of her, a raptor. _That is the pet for me, _she thought. 

She runs up to it, and it sees her and starts attacking her. She uses her tame beast move, and starts to channel it. the raptor is taking her life down at a considerable rate, but she is 3 levels higher than it is, so it doesn't kill her. Finally, she has the pet tamed. _Now to think of a name, _she thought. She can't think of one right now so she goes back into Orgrimmar, goes AFK, for a minute to think of a name.

When she gets back, she has decided on a name for her newly tamed raptor. She remembers a name from one of her favorite games. It is the name of a giant raptor. So she decides to name her pet, TRexaur.

* * *

This character belongs to my friend Josette. 


	5. Jophish

**Jophish**

* * *

Name Jophish  
Race: Human  
Class: Mage  
Level: 53

* * *

Jophish was walking through Iron Forge, when he decided to go to the Battle arena. He walked to the arena and decided to enter Warsong Gulch. When the Battle started, he was standing around waiting for the gates to open. When the gates opened, he headed outside of the building he was in. On his way to the Horde building, he ran into a couple of Horde characters. He went into to battle with them along with another Alliance character. Her name was Melonie. Together they beat the two enemies and went to get the Horde flag. When they got to the flag, Jophish picked it up and turned to leave. Melonie was staying with him, so they could defeat the enemies that came to attack them.

Once they got the flag back to their base, they noticed that one of the Horde characters had taken their flag. Jophish noticed that they just left so he started chasing after him. Melonie followed him and helped take the flag back from the Horde. When they defeated him, they returned the flag back to their base, and went after the other Horde flag. Many enemies got in their way, and they defeated most of them. Sometimes there would be to many of them, and Jophish would die. But when he ressurected, he would go after the flag again.

After 30 minutes of fighting, The Alliance finally won. They had stopped the Horde from winning Warsong Gulch. The Alliance had beaten them with three flags, to the Hordes zero.

* * *

This is my friend Joey's character. The other character in the story, "Melonie", belongs to my friend.


	6. Namru

**Namru**

* * *

Name: Namru  
Race: Undead  
Class: Warrior  
Level: 35

* * *

Namru was walking through Silverpine Forest when he got a message saying The Undercity was under attack. Although he was only level 35, he still felt that he should go help fight off the Alliance. He opened his backpack and pulled out his hearth stone, used it, and teleported back to The Undercity. When he got their he saw that there were a few level 70 Alliance's character running around. He got into his guild chat and told his guild that The Undercity was under attack.

"Be there soon." Rhill told him. "On my way." said Witherer. These were two level 70's in the guild. Namru saw that there were some weak Alliance characters there too. So, he went and attacked them. A couple of minutes passed and Rhill and Witherer showed up and helped him defeat the Alliance, and save the Undercity.

When the battle was over, Namru left the Undercity and continued his journey to Tarren Mill. When he was on his way he ran into another Alliance battle, This one was weaker so he joined in and helped defeat the Alliance. When he got to Tarren Mill, he got the flight path and flew back to the Undercity, and deposited things in his bank and left. Always waiting for more Alliance battles, wherever he is.

* * *

Namru belongs to my friend. Once again, Rhill belongs to another of my friends. Witherer belongs to a friend in my guild.


End file.
